


How to Better Curate your Fandom Experience

by veroS94



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Advice, F/M, Not a Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 05:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veroS94/pseuds/veroS94
Summary: This post is just to show how you can exclude certain authors and fics from the search results.





	How to Better Curate your Fandom Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not in the comments go into fandom drama. I will be deleting any comments about fandom drama. 
> 
> This post is literally meant just to share information. If you have other tips on how to use ao3, those are very welcome.

Ok, so You've encountered a fic or an author that you absolutely hate for whatever reason. It might be a troll fic, or have a misspelled title, or offends you in some way. And it constantly updates, so you see it in the search results constantly, and every time you do, you just feel rage. You don't want to start drama, you don't want to post negative comments on their fic, because that's rude, but you would really love to never see their infuriating fic again.

Here's how to filter your ao3 search results to exclude authors and fics.

If you wanted to filter your results to exclude me, you would go to the grey 'Sort and Filter' bar, scroll down towards the bottom, to the box that says 'Search within results'. In the box you would type -veroS94

Then click sort and filter and any fics with my name are filtered out. You can do this for multiple authors, just put a comma after every author. And you can do it for specific fics too, (which works well if you like most of an author's work, but hate one specific fic). Just make sure to use underscore instead of spaces

So if you wanted to filter out results to exclude any works by me and also this specific fic, you once again go to 'Search within results' and you would type:

-veroS94, How_to_Better_Curate_your_Fandom_Experience

Once you have the results filtered to your liking, I would recommend bookmarking that page so you can keep your filtered out results.

If I have made any mistakes or have been unclear, please let me know, I am quite tired as I am writing this.

Let's keep the Jonerys fandom positive :)

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, please no fandom drama in the comments


End file.
